The Genomics Shared Resource (GSR) works closely with CCSG leadership and members to provide a centralized, efficient approach of supporting genomic endeavors, while facilitating peer-reviewed funding, publications and recruitment efforts. GSR provides investigators with an efficient path from discovery to functional based studies. The GSR offers sample-to-data services, with an expert technical staff performing all aspects of sample preparation, QC, assay design and analysis. The mission of the GSR is to provide state-of- the-art instrumentation and expertise that enables CCSG members to acquire and analyze genomic data sets across basic, translational, clinical and population studies. The GSR is positioned not only for discovery-driven research, but also for diagnostic applications that complement traditional clinical evaluation of cancer samples. GSR is involved in the research and design of targeted NGS assays that supports the goals of developing personalized therapies based on the unique genetic makeup of a patient's cancer. GSR has invested in developing the technologies for liquid biopsy which will provide state-of-the-art support to CCSG members to study circulating tumor cells and cell free circulating DNA. In the reporting period (2013-2017), the GSR served a total of 141 Roswell users, of which 112 (95%) were CCSG members. CCSG members continue to use more large-scale Next Generation Sequencing (NGS) studies to identify novel cancer-associated genes, and perform the associated downstream validation and functional studies in both liquid and solid tumors. The Specific Aims of the GSR are: 1) To provide Roswell Park CCSG members access to leading-edge genomics technologies to aid in developing, testing and substantiating their scientific hypotheses, thereby advancing our overall knowledge and understanding of cancer; 2) To elicit collaborative integration of all shared resources for the benefit of basic and clinical investigators to increase publications and grant funding focused around genomic technologies and discoveries; 3) To synergize the transition of basic and translational science into clinical understanding and practice using state-of-the-art genomic technologies. Recently acquired instrumentation include Illumina NextSeq500 (2017) and NovaSeq6000 (2018). These technologies have increased GSR capacity, allowed greater data output at a fraction of the cost of previous GSR sequencing technologies, and significant reduction in average project completion time to less than two weeks. The goal of the GSR is to stay on the forefront of state-of-the-art genomics technology necessary to address the biological questions of the CCSG investigators. It is anticipated that the NGS demand will increase over the next five years.